Operalissa Phantom
Catchphrase: A piece of beauty with a soul of music Daughter of the phantom of the opera Age: '16-in phantom years, (I can't wait till my 17th!) '''Killer Style: '''Dresses and gloves. I like my look to stand out and..well..look better than others. '''Freaky Flaw: '''I am purple.....like a jellybean. I couldn't think of anything more scientific, but then I thought of jellybeans. '''Pet: '''I have a blue fish called Angel. She's very nice and pretty. '''Favourite Activity: '''Playing music and singing. Daddy says I sing like a country person. Bless his heart. '''Biggest Pet Peeve: '''Nefera and Cleo De Nile. They think there so better than other monsters. '''Fav School Subject: '''Music. I like to play instruments and sing..like I said at the "Favourite Activities" part. '''Least Fav Subject: '''Maths. It's kinda boring but it helps with our learning skills. '''Favourite Color: '''Purple, pink and red. '''Favourite Food: '''Chocolates. I know they're not healthy but..they're pretty popular if you ask me. '''BFFs: '''Harp, Operetta, Daddy and Clawdeen. Classical monster Operalissa is daughter of Erik, The Phantom Of The Opera. His story starts when a young girl's father is on his deathbed and tells her, Christine Daae, that he will send the Angel of Music to her. The Angel of Music is supposedly the "personification" of music, and is a character in one of her and her father's favourite stories. When Christine is given a position in the chorus at the Paris House, an earthly, beautiful voice speaks to her. Although Christine believes him to be her Angel of Music, he is actually Erik, a deformed genius who had extorting money from the Opera House for years. Personality Operalissa is calm, kind, a country girl and is full of music. She is bright towards her family and friends. She likes country music, not new charts you get today like P!nk or Coldplay. She is also glamarous, a bit of a show-off, a bit snobby and a bit jealous at times. Relationships Family: Operalissa lives with her sister, Operetta and her dad (that she calls "Daddy") Friends: Operalissa only has a few friends. She is kind of popular but some people don't like her. Romance: Operalissa is single and she doesn't have a crush on anybody. Pet Operalissa has a pet blue fish called Angel. She is not spiteful like some animals. She is dark blue and light blue. She lives in a really big tank that lives in the attic. Operalissa visits her to feed her. Angel's fish tank is like a mini tropical island because it has sand, water, weed plants, shells and mini ornaments. Quotes "What the heck is that? It looks like a sock!" '-Operalissa looking at Marianne's blob of cookie dough ' "I ain't gonna smile. Wanna know why? Because ya ruined my bloomin' day!" '-Operalissa upset "I can be a bit jerky but I can find kind" '-Operalissa in the Kind Campaign booth' "Ya, that's true" '-Operalissa talking to Clawdeen' "Daddy, please!" '-Operalissa being upset with her dad' "This is all your fault, sis! Ya an IDIOT!" '-Operalissa being angry with her sister, Operetta' "DON'T READ IT!" '-Operalissa watching Operetta open Operalissa's diary. ' Trivia 1. She has a accent like Operetta's 2. Her name is a pun of Melissa 3. When she says ya like this for example: "I like ya", she means you. 4. When she sometimes says ya like "Yes", that does mean yes. 1 by theseanandkat-d4bojqe.png 170px-KOIFISHPIN.png|Angel (her pet) Category:CatDogRules!'s OC's Category:Phantom of the Opera Category:Females Category:Original Characters